


Snowtroopers

by Mackoonzie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: Peaks fanart inspired by ciuro’s ficWeatherbound, ‘cause I do love the idea of Harry and Coop tumbling around in the snow (and also ‘cause it’s the Sheriff’s birthday soon).





	Snowtroopers

**Author's Note:**

> Peaks fanart inspired by ciuro’s fic [_Weatherbound_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1390216), ‘cause I do love the idea of Harry and Coop tumbling around in the snow (and also ‘cause it’s the Sheriff’s birthday soon). And now I realize I forgot Harry’s badge. But, I’m happy with Coop’s grin, drawing facial expressions that “big” is usually at least fifty miles outside my comfort zone.


End file.
